bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Reality
Big Time Reality is the 15th episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 35th episode overall. The episode aired on March 26 2011. Plot Griffin orders a reality show about the guys' lives so that Big Time Rush gets more famous and so Griffin becomes even richer with record sales and with BTR's popularity. From the beginning the boys (maybe not James) refused to be on the show because it was an invasion of their privacy but because they were bound with contract they have no choice. At first they were doing everything normally but the reality producer soon become unsatisfied with the guys' real life because it was boring. He said that the real Big Time Rush is a disaster because James and Carlos like each other Kendall doesn't like being embarrassed, Logan's relationship is boring and Gustavo and Kelly froze in front of the camera so they just smiled and did nothing else. So to make the reality show more interesting the producer installed 100 more cameras in the Palm Woods manipulates the shoots and casts a new actor to make the drama for the show. At the Palm Woods Kendall gets out of the pool and his swimming trunks fell down. At first he didn't really mind because no one was looking, and there was no camera crew near him but then he realized the small camera on the wall taping his butt. So he tried to get the producer to erase it. But the producer refused so Kendall tried everything to "get his butt back". In their apartment the producer hired an actor to talk about a bunch of lies about the boys to make the reality show more interesting with tension and drama. James and Carlos saw this and didn't like what the actor (called TJ) said about them so to make the producer happy and give the reality show "tension" they started fighting each other. Mrs. Knight who also signed a contract to be involved with the reality show tried breaking them apart but that didn't work. When on camera, she dressed up in a floral dress and was the perfect mother serving the boys healthy snacks and talking about peace. Katie said that Mrs. Knight agreed to be on the show to pay for Katie's college fund. Kendall tried to stay out of the camera's range by using Katie as a human shield. Katie didn't sign the contract and therefore cannot be on the show (meaning that the cameras will stop rolling when she's on the screen). To put an end to the reality show. Kendall tried negotiating with Griffin thinking that he hates the show. But instead he loves it and revealed the shocking ending for the show. It turns out that on the season finale the audience will get the chance to vote to eliminate one member of BTR and pick their hot replacement. When the boys hear this they refuse to be on the show and say that Griffin can't kick one of them out of the band because they always stick together. To bribe the boys Griffin makes them a deal to give the member that didn't get voted out a bonus of one million dollars. To stay interesting for the reality show Carlos and James resort to non-stop fist fighting and Logan fakes a melodramatic romance with Camille which mainly involves kissing each other for a very long time plus some classic Camille slapping. To stop the reality show the boys with help from Katie disassemble all the cameras and put cameras (secretly) in Griffin's office to make a new reality show starring him. The boys make a video of Griffin's embarrassing habits like firing people dancing kissing a large picture of himself hanging on a wall in his office saying "I love you mommy" while sleeping testing a bow and arrow on people jumping on his office couch doing gymnastics singing to BTR farting playing with a toy car and playing with toy animals. The video also has a clip of him doing karate punches when he gets out of the shower and his towel accidentally falls down revealing his bare butt. They threaten to upload the video online unless Griffin stops the reality show for Big Time Rush and deletes all the clips of the show. In the end Griffin agrees to stop the reality show and fires the reality producer. The boys get their old life back without cameras... Or TJ. Guest Stars *Challen Cates as Mrs.Knight *Erin Sanders as Camille *Bobby Lee as TJ Quotes :James: I like singing, I like pie. That's about it. ---- :Carlos: Why would I spend money that's not mine? :James: Yeah, that's not cool man. ---- :Kendall: Yeah, I was taking a swim, my pants fell down, and the camera got a shot of that. *points at butt* ---- :Kendall: And thank you Katie for saving my butt. :Katie: Literally. ---- Trivia *Kendall mentioned Green Day and Lady Gaga. *When the producer asks for more passion and betrayal from Logan and Camille they said that they already did that. This was referring to Big Time Girlfriends. *This episode has the most number of kisses in it (all from Logan and Camille). *Logan mentioned that he has sensitive ears. *James said that he loves singing and pie. *When the opening sequence for the reality show is seen, a Southwest Airlines plane is seen landing at Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) *This is TJ's only appearance in the series. *Carlos mentioned that he found a $20 dollar bill in his and James' room, hinting that they share a bedroom. *"Toot, toot" is a reference from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide another Scott Fellows show. Running Gag *James or Carlos, James and Carlos punching characters. *Logan and Camille being forced to kiss a lot. *Everyone voting for Logan to be kicked out. Gallery 215 15